Here come the Aliens!
by Sammycucumber
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young woman abducted by two nefarious aliens to play part in Earth's destruction. It's a race for life! A story leading up to the events of Nitro Kart, but twisted for my own pleasure!Some Ocs and some Pairings.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my Crash Bandicoot fanfiction, and it focuses on the events leading up to Nitro Kart. Introducing some new ideas and concepts from my own point of view and adding some new OCs to liven things up.

My objective is to create a sort of new world introducing some logical and illogical ideas to this Crash Bandicoot racing game. I also want to add some more pizzazz to the many characters that will likely never be seen again, and didn't have a lot of screen time. Velo, Norm, Nash, Krunk, Geary etc.

Now there is some slight romance in here but nothing really hits it off until the end, which I am still working the kinks out of. I'll leave it up to my readers to decide what the pairings are; there are at least 2 with my main OC and 2 that are cannon characters.

Anyway this here scene is how I pictured Velo got wind of challenging Earth, the Bandicoots, and Cortex's gang.

Lastly, please give me credit for any new concepts or ideas used, that are clearly not cannon to Crash Bandicoot. Such as races I've named(not Gasmoxian) and the history of the race, planet, etc. Things that you know are NOT part of the Crash Bandicoot series. I know I'm a crappy writer working on two fics at a time but please bear with me! I am really working hard to create concepts of the alien characters, their anatomy, and the backstories that go along with them. I plan to create a guide on all of it, so in case I don't explain it well in this fic, you can understand better. So anyway please enjoy and I suggest listening to some tunes while reading!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing but the story, some concepts and ideas and OCS**

* * *

><p>"Please Ve-Emperor Velo! You have to challenge the one's we've spoke of!" A shrill voice pleaded.<p>

"Yes Emperor Velo, I can assure you that you won't regret it!" Another nearly identical shrill voice echoed.

In a large throne, towards the back of the room, a fairly large green skinned humanoid sat silently. His gaze drifted downward, piercing the two pleading forms before him. His gaze was like a mixture of fire and ice, it was dominating and uncomfortable. He had teeth resembling that of a shark's or razors jutting from his opaque under bite. He stroked his V like goatee (which was hardly facial hair, it more or so resembled that of a large tooth) with his four fingered hand.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, preparing to give the two before him the same reply he'd given them just a few short moments ago.

"I have heard both of your…pleas, for the third time at least now, and its beginning to give me a headache." The man known as Emperor Velo began to rub his temples, hiding the satisfaction he was gaining from their disappointed expressions.

"Velo really, the planet has champions for you to race! Really, honest we mean it!" It was the odder shaped one of the duo, the one shaped like that of an egg.

He didn't seem much of alien material, but he was. Velo had an immediate dislike of him, upon first seeing him, not that he had fancied the other any more. This man (he assumed and hoped it was of the male sex) was a light shade of pink, with large green eyes. His attire consisted of a cylindrical device, on which his profession in "hypnotism" was clearly announced to the world.

Oh, what was his name again? Something with an N-Hance or N-Pants no. Ah, N-trance the self proclaimed master of hypnotism!

"That's nice and all, but is it legit?" Velo's targeted the egg like man.

"Wait, you don't believe us?" The other being with a much shriller voice interrupted, disdain and worry in his tone.

He was more alien like; the kind of alien Velo was used to. He was Gasmoxion. Velo actually hadn't recognized him as a Gasmoxian though, since the planet was diverse in population, and many races lived on it. His skin was mostly green, with the exceptional stripes of yellow. His eyes were a light yellow, and like Velo himself he was slightly cockeyed. He had four legs and three fingers on each hand. His mouth was attached to a trunk like snout, where Velo could not identify a nose. His head was elongated and looked like a deflated balloon, along with his incredibly large yellow fluid sacks dangling from the sides of his head. Most notably though he had large exhaust pipes protruding from the back of his head, and spinal region. He was just as repulsive as his companion.

His name was Nitros Oxide. Velo clearly remembered his name, since the annoying whelp had introduced himself as one of the most efficient racers in the galaxy.

Feh, what galaxy was he from?

"Of course I do not believe you! How many have tried to take over my empire? Do _you _evenknow?"

"Well, I assu-"

"_FOOLS!_ Can you not learn? Are you so stupid you can not possibly understand my answer! NO, I will not invade and abduct beings I have no knowledge of from another planet!" Velo was hefty and he might have needed _some _anger management, but he was not stupid. Stupidity equals failure when ruling an empire.

Velo looked down at the two who cowered at his feet, and yet still they pursued the subject. Why? Did they have some quarrel with this planet they kept shoving in his face? Velo thought for a moment, and pondered their suggestion. He glanced back at them, they were pitiful in his eyes, and he himself felt the slightest pang of pity for them. Though he did not trust them, perhaps they did have a decent plan.

It had been a long time since he had brought in an opponent who could surpass his main champions, much less himself. Still he wanted an example of something with some sort of intelligence from that planet. Who knows these two might convince him to let his guard down and take over his empire, an empire he had fought for, and continued to fight for, in a span of 40 years now. He'd never let that happen.

However he would consider their plan, only if they could provide a living specimen who could prove to be creditable and give him a detailed description and idea of this planet, the planet Earth.

_Earth_…A very familiar name come to think of it, where had he heard of it before? Velo couldn't quite place it though. Never mind it for now, now he had business to attend to.

"Okay, I will consider you plan." Velo announced, breaking the tense silence.

Both their eyes widened in comprehension and ear to ear (well if they had visible ears) smiles appeared on their features.

_Pathetic_, Velo thought.

"That's great we'll have you loo-" Nitros Oxide was abruptly cut short as Velo cleared his throat.

"I will only consider, provided that you bring me a live specimen from Earth. I want them to have somewhat of intelligence, enough to comprehend things, not some wild uncivilized creature or monster. Hopefully you understand this without my explaining, to be honest I'd like a being natively born on that planet. I would also appreciate that they have some experience in racing or at least driving. Only when you have brought them to me, shall I make my _final _decision on your plan, or you can turn tail now and forget this ever happened." Velo finished, he felt suddenly smug and pulled his lips back in a large, carnivorous grin.

They were silent, peering at each other nervously. Then they seemed to surrender, with a simultaneous shrug.

"Agreed, Emperor Velo. We shall bring our specimen, but we do require assistance. Can you loan us a ship to abduct this creature, earthlings more or so fear aliens, the hypocrites, they act as if they are the universes almighty beauty you see and the-" Nitros attempted to continue on with his rant about earthlings but Velo had lost his patience.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Velo practically roared at them. They really were lighting his fuses.

"Well anyway more or likely we'll have to abduct them, and we need a crew so can you loan us one?" Nitros replied speedily while cowering.

Velo could have chuckled but he didn't want to express any jovial emotions with them, let them fear him for now.

"Of course, I will send you a crew of 28. You find a nice specimen and they will be at your command" Velo replied coolly now.

Nitros seemed to relax, along with N-Trance . Velo wanted them to hurry though and get on with the whole arrangement.

"Go, now and hurry, I only have so much time on my hands!" He shouted.

"I will have the Ship waiting at the docking bay, just outside the coliseum"

Nitros turned back for a moment.

"Thank you for considering this, we promise you won't regret it!" Then he ran out of the room.

Velo ordered his nearest servant to get the crew ready, and the servant replied with a

"Yes sire" and hurried out of the room. Velo closed his eyes, he winced. His headache was really beginning to bother him now.

* * *

><p>Nitros Oxide turned to his companion and scowled.N-trance had a similar expression on his face as he looked up at Nitros Oxide.<p>

"So why didn't you use your hypnotism on him? Like we planned on Humpty remember?" Oxide crossed his arms in frustration. He mentally grinned seeing N-trance wince at the insult.

"Don't ever call me that again, four-legs! And for your information, I did try, by using my Hypno darts! I sent one into the back of his head, it didn't work!" N-trance suddenly became frantic.

"Why? I thought you were a _master_ of hypnotism?" Oxide glanced at him with a slight smirk.

"I AM! Maybe the dart was ineffective, a dud perhaps?" N-Trance was actually trying to convince himself and he looked as if he was about to cry. That remark had really hit the nail on the head.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done, and we have to capture an earthling." Oxide sighed.

"How are we going to capture Crash?" asked N-Trance.

"We're not; we're going to get somebody who won't foil our plans to destroy him, his friends, Cortex and Earth." Oxide said with determination.

"Like who? Do you mean an average human?" N-Trance suggested.

"Yes, someone who will be truthful about Earth, but won't give away our plans to destroy it, or our personal plot to destroy our enemies."

"Great plan and all Nitros, but we don't know any humans besides Cortex, and his little brigade and Nefarious Tropy? How can we possibly find someone then?" N-trance had a good point.

"I suppose we'll just have to take someone at random then, nowhere near Crash or Cortex's homes" Oxide was really thinking now.

"Nitros you're contradicting yourself, you said humans fear us? How can we possibly find one who won't go insane upon interacting with us and cooperating with the whole plan itself?"

"Surely there must be one human open-minded enough to accept us, or at least not enjoy Earth life all that much. I don't see how they can stand that miserable planet anyway!" He threw his arms up and gave a huff; N-trance was really beginning to annoy him. Why was he asking all these questions when the egg shaped man knew more about Earth than he did!

"Well what if-" N-trance was cut off abruptly.

"Okay, okay I get your point; everything will go wrong blah blah blah!" Nitros looked towards suddenly noticing a furious but hurt look upon his face. Nitros sighed.

"Common Trance, we've got abducting to do!"

With that the two made their way out of the coliseum, contemplating and planning for the journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 1: Her name is Cherry

**Okay I know Cherry seems like such a MARYSUE! Eh, she's acting all retarded and klutzy ( cliché) and she even had a bad relationship! Well, if she thinks she's going to meet a nice alien guy at Velo's citadel she has another thing coming! Please be patient with me, she may seem stupid now, but I'm trying to make it so that many of the characters are against her, which is exactly how they would be. However their relationship will grow as it tends to with most companions, so basically Cherry is going to have it tough, and as much of a sob story she has now, it's completely her own teenage fault for falling in love at such a young age.**

**She's innocently ignorant, and I'm going to try and make her bloom into a unique character. Along with some adventure, and blossoming friendships (She won't get flirted with nor have sexual appeal with every male in the story)**

**So please enjoy and feel free to give a Critique and review! I know I'm a bad writer but I'm trying.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>The woman sped down the highway, with no particular place in mind. She rode a Crotch rocket, which looked sleek black, but it was in fact a very dark blue. You could barely see it on the rather empty road, aside from the headlight that is. It was a lonely light heading for nowhere. She had nowhere and nothing left to go to.<p>

She had three names. Cheryl, Cherry, and Coyote, and sometimes close friends called her 3-C, hence her three names. She preferred Cherry though, both Cheryl and Coyote held bad memories. All of her names seemed to signify different parts of her life. Both her happy times and sad times; but they stood for more than that, they stood for the two main events in her life.

At eighteen years old Cherry or Cheryl was officially disowned and Cheryl was pronounced dead to her family (parents that is). They hadn't wanted anything to do with her since she had left them to join a motorcycle gang. She had been all tops for it though, and could have cared less at the time if her family hated her or not. She was a teenager and teenager's do stupid things don't they? So her family would forgive her if push came to shove right?

So she left with a man named "Arney" or "Arney the Alpha" since his gang was named the "Hounds". Cheesy right? Cherry hadn't noticed that at first. Arney had promised her the world on his shoulders, and at first things were great. He had taught her to ride a motorcycle, which she had adapted to very well; she enjoyed the speed and freedom it had given her. He also bought her one later on; the one she was currently riding on. Arney had also begun calling her Coyote, to fit the pattern of his gang's nicknames.

She loved it all. She had thought she was truly in love with Arney, but things have a way of changing drastically. Arney began asking for sex, and she politely declined. Then the arguments began and Arney was getting rather violent. Four months later the worst happened; Arney dropped her abruptly. He left her on the street with enough money to get gas. It was raining the day that Coyote died.

She had attempted to crawl back into her family, feeling mortally wounded. However, not even they would allow such a "tramp" to live amongst them. Her parents that was, her brother was more than willing to have his sister back. She kept truthfully denying having anything sexually to do with him, but to no avail they denied her. Her mother and father weren't truly bad but they were very stern parents, assuming that she was just like her older sister Angela, and that she would leech money from them just as Angela had. She was always making the false promise of doing something with her life and never showing anything. Though Cheryl had always had plans of becoming a nurse and getting married, she still couldn't convince them to let her back.

Cheryl was dead, and so was Coyote. Cherry was reborn, and she moved on, down a road to nowhere.

Now she was twenty and had got a few small jobs, made some friends, but lived like a homeless person for a long time. She had only her motorbike to keep her company. She had actually been lucky Arney had let her keep it at all. Life wasn't getting any better. There was no place in the world left for her, and she was broke.

For a time she had contemplated selling her body as a prostitute but even in her weakened state she would not submit that low. What would have been the point of denying Arney sex then? She couldn't take the world anymore, it was breaking her mentally. She felt worn out and chained. So she traveled the best she could on what gas money she could muster up. Still it wasn't enough to make her feel free.

She wasn't Angela either; her sister was constantly indulging in drugs and alcohol. Angela or Angel had left home sort of like Cherry, but she hadn't said no to the abusive boyfriend she had left with. She had had to get an abortion and shamefully confess it to her parents. Still she stayed with her boyfriend, Rico, and within a year she suffered a miscarriage, and had become addicted to drugs. Cherry hadn't talked to Angela since she was fifteen, and when she had Angela had been severely anorexic and incredibly old looking. Angela's life had been a rollercoaster ride(still was), and Cherry's refused to let hers share the same fate

Oh how she wished she could leave, and start over. She wished she could travel to someplace else, like a foreign world or an alien planet perhaps? Like in those movies where the innocent young girl gets to go to a magical, fairy land, and meet a handsome prince. Kind of generic but nice sounding.

She often caught herself glancing at the moon during these thoughts, as if its white glow could teleport her somewhere new. Somewhere without restriction where you didn't have to work. Somewhere she had friends to stick up for her, and she could do what she liked. Where she could be a…queen.

Yes, where she could be appreciated and loved, where she could drive as fast as she wanted, where she didn't have to worry about surviving just another day. Hell, maybe she could meet a nice alien guy or prince there who'd take care of her, and despite his looks he'd be better than someone like Arney or Rico. She sometimes toyed with these thoughts, and than she discarded them feeling rather foolish.

Tonight was one of the nights she discarded the thoughts, with the same effect as the previous. It was also tonight she felt like speeding, there was no one around to see her anyway. So she accelerated and she felt the same orgasmic high she had always felt when driving fast. It was a nice, powerful sensation that left her feeling like a princess. It often made her think of how fast she was, or skilled at driving she was compared to others. She doubted she'd ever have the chance to see if her assumptions were true.

She caught herself glancing at the moon again. Maybe that alien planet was up their somewhere in cold, dark space. She noticed a twinkle that seemed to shine just aside of the moon. It hadn't been a planet because it looked as if it was moving. Maybe it was an incredibly fast satellite or a shooting star that was taking an exceptionally long time to disappear. Maybe she should make a wish.

_Well okay if you want a wish, here to you go._

"I wish…that I could go somewhere new, where I could do anything I wanted and people liked me just the same." She muttered under her helmet.

Astoundingly the star was still there, still soaring across the sky! Cherry smiled to herself, and mentally scolded herself for being so foolish as to wish upon a star. What wish comes easy in this world? If you want a wish you have to make it come true. That's life, you have to strive for anything.

Cherry glanced up again at the star and noticed that it seemed closer this time. As if it was coming towards her and not across the sky. That couldn't be, or could it? Could it be meteor or a falling satellite? If so she should get the hell out of the spot she was in. No, it couldn't have been a satellite it was moving at an incredible speed. And as if on queue a bright light emanated from it and straight towards the highway she drove along.

Cherry's eyes widened her tinted helmet.

The star wasn't a star! It hadn't been by the moon no that had only been an illusion one of the lights on it had made. The sta- no this thing was an aircraft hovering right above her head! How had she not noticed it before? She peered upward, and she gasped under the helmet.

It was a huge (and she did not exaggerate when she said huge) aircraft hovering directly above her, like a low flying plane. It appeared to be an olive green and it had 'V' like symbols on it. It was rectangular shaped with fins on it. From the bottom of it a bright, light traveled towards her.

A tractor beam was the first notion in her mind.

Space ship, this was a space ship.

She hated to accept her logic at the moment, but that had been the only thing it could have been.

So she sped forward, _she was not being probed today!_

She raced with the tractor beam, dodging it and zigzagging. The tractor beam was all too swift though, and it arced across the road, resembling that of lightening. It would have been easier to doge if the damned thing didn't burn her retinas so much.

Some place in the deepest depths of her mind though, despite her efforts, she knew she was going to lose. She was just prolonging it.

A familiar saying resurfaced suddenly.

_Be careful of what you wish for_

She knew it was right, and now the aliens had come to take her and teach her a lesson.

She might as well have surrendered then and she did think about it. Then she thought better of it when a giant tree slammed down behind her. They must have been out to kill her! But why? Of course they were aliens and all, but why her specifically.

Or maybe it was the world; it had been rather desolate tonight…

She didn't have long to think about it because the next thing she knew a tree had crashed down in front of her, and she was trapped. Cherry had barely screamed when the blinding light had engulfed her. She had felt a tremor of such fear shoot through her that she noticed her vision fading in and out. She was trembling, and the last thought she had before fainting was

_Shit_

And then she ascended into the light.

* * *

><p>Nitros had finally caught one of the savages and a fast one at that. Not nearly as fast as him though of course, but hopefully rode fast enough to please Velo and gain a reputation for this hideous ape planet. He was actually quite pleased that the search had only taken the earthling time span of 24 hours. He had seen plenty of fast earthlings of course, but none in a secluded area where he could privately abduct them. He felt himself to be rather lucky at the moment, but dismissed the feeling with the sudden anxiousness to see his new specimen.<p>

N-Trance was really happy, more optimistic than usual anyway. Not to say he was a worrywart but he didn't act out as suddenly as his co-workers seemed to. Rather he enjoyed sitting back and thinking about his next move. He usually compared his strategy to the human game called Chess, but with more action. So when plans went the right way he found himself remarkably relaxed.

Well good for him this just happened to be one of those plans that went correct.

The duo made their way down toward the docking bay. Through a small but intricate corridor. They passed several of the 28 crew members working around the ship, and some joined them in their travel to the docking bay. It was a funny feeling Nitros had about having his own little followers accompanying him wherever he went. He had never felt that way even with his loyal cronies Zem and Zam, but these small goblin-like slaves he could get used to.

* * *

><p>Cherry's eyes fluttered open, and she became aware she was on a hard surface. She groggily pushed her self up onto her knees, and suddenly her previous conscious events came crashing down upon her like a tidal wave. She leapt to her feet, and whirled around looking for any monsters or potential enemies that might be concealed within the shadows.<p>

There was nothing.

Minutes passed and there was nothing.

She furrowed her eyebrows and felt her body relax just a tad. She took a deep breath, and pondered her current situation. She was in a, relatively empty room, in fact the only distinguishable feature within the room was the triangular (more cone shaped actually) devise that protruded from the floor. She made the random assumption this was where the tractor beam had emanated from. Aside from that though the room held no means of escape. Not that she could escape anyway.

And still nothing happened.

She began to confront the situation. There was no door; no sign of life, however there was the definite fact she was in a space ship. Or maybe she was dead? No, she doubted that, if she were dead she'd be in a happy place not a dull gray room.

_Well this had better not be the opening to one of those explore and get killed video games, _She thought in an attempt to amuse herself remembering one of her younger brothe'rs video games, however it only increased the unease.

What should she do now then? Wait in the room for the aliens or monsters to get off their duffs and come probe her?

_Like Hell_

She was nearly tempted to sit down, however she felt that she should still remain aware of any possible danger. Still, time seemed to crawl and once again she held a calm demeanor, if not bored. Why were these aliens or beings, taking an excessive amount of time to make an appearance?

_Experimentation would be better than staring at a wall, _the thought bounced around in her mind, but she quickly dismissed it with a shiver.

"Well now what?" She said to no one in particular, she was actually making a further attempt at speaking with her captors.

She had no such luck though.

Frustrated, and uneasy, Cherry finally sunk to the ground, arms crossed and pouting. She really was bored, the utter shock and fear were gone. She found herself frequently asking if she was to stay in this room for eternity.

"Jeez I just wish someone…_something _would just happen already! This getting so da- EH!" there was a sudden shrill beep and click from the other side of the room.

A door finally opened.

Cherry had leapt at the noise, coming from behind her yet slightly from her left. She jumped to her feet and braced herself against the wall; her face contorted with fear. Fog covered the doorway, which had appeared from the wall. The convenient fog was like some kind of cliché special effect from a horror movie.

But Cherry saw the shadowy forms emerging from the white mist. She felt her heart race with the sudden realization of her imminent doom upon her.

Then out of the fog emerged two extra terrestrials, large, snarling, vicious, and fangs that dripped venom _with trunks and pink skin_? Suddenly Cherrie's horror slightly dissipated and she found herself surprised, if these were aliens that considered themselves intimidating they had a long way to go.

One was green, and had more "familiar" alien characteristics. He (assuming it was a male) had a trunk like nose, a large head, and four legs. On each side of his head was a pair of yellow fluid sacks, and protruding from his spine and back of his skull were exhaust pipes. His eyes were yellow with dark brown nearly red irises and his face looked as if he permanently scowled.

The other one was most notably pink and as far as she could tell shaped like that of an egg. He (assuming it was a male as well) had fangs, not too big, and large eyes that were green. He had a nose that looked out of place on his face as well. His attire consisted of a cylinder like body suit; it had robotic arms and legs, and it had what looked like a hypnotic spiral in the middle that spun in a constant loop (which she forced herself not to look at). She also noted that with this one of his arms was actually a clock.

Overall they weren't the vicious beasts or gray dull life forms, she'd always seen in movies. However that still didn't rule out them being hostile.

The green one brushed himself off and smiled, as if he knew what he was doing and he wanted her to fear him. She didn't quite fear his appearance however, but she did fear his possible intentions. As alien prepared himself to speak, she looked on with slight unease.

"Greetings earthling, my name is Nitros Oxide and you are in my ship" His voice, damn his voice made him so much more ridiculous! How could she possibly keep a straight face, or keep herself from making a snooty remark.

She couldn't, but instead of laughing she went with the snide remark.

"Well it took you long enough."

Nitros Oxide looked furious, and his face shown hints of minor shock. His fists clenched and Cherry felt as if she had made a very bad choice. She mentally damned her sarcasm which seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments. Her parents had always warned her, that that tongue of hers would get her into trouble.

"What did you _say_ earthling?" He narrowed his eyes and his voice took on a hint of rage.

Cherry bit her lip and gave her most submissive look she could to him. He seemed slightly satisfied at her discomfort, but still his face was captured in anger.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Oxide." She commented; mentally face palming herself for being such a coward, but perhaps cowardice is better than nothing?

"It had better stay that way, and we'll cooperate much better. Now as I was saying earthling, you are on my ship with good reason. Mostly me and my companion's reason, though if you act right it will also be an excellent thing for you to. However if you act uncooperative, your current situation will turn out very horrific, I can assure you." Cherry gulped, wondering just what they intended to do with her.

"So are we agreed that you'll cooperate with us, to assure that you and we, aren't in any discomfort?" He smiled with a fake sort of kindness.

Cherry nodded shakily, again damning herself for her cowardice.

"Good, now if you'll just come with us we will explain why you're here." He gestured for her to follow.

Cherry was glued to the floor and Nitros's patience was beginning to fail him.

Cherry swallowed hard, and tried to stall the alien, so maybe she'd have a longer period to live and not be experimented on.

"Wait-t this all a bit ru-shed isn't it? I mean can't we ju-ust talk here?" Nitros narrowed his eyes again.

"Then we wouldn't get any business done, and it's rather uncomfortable in here anyhow. So common let's get going." He began turning to leave.

"But I just…I can't…I mean…er…you're….you're _aliens!_" the outburst came without any real thought.

Nitros Oxide turned and rolled his eyes, all the while letting out a small chuckle.

"When did you make that ingenious assumption?" Cherry felt foolish, of course they were aliens!

"Well…I-I..." She looked for something to say but she really didn't have anything. What could you say when you just made a complete ass of yourself and no doubt offended your captor?

"Come on or I'll have my companion force you, how's that sound?" Nitros motioned to the quiet pink alien, whom tapped his chest approvingly and smiled.

Cherry suddenly realized why he had the hypnosis wheel screwed onto his chest. If she didn't comply willingly, he would brainwash her into doing so. She'd rather do things on her own then watch as her body was forced to.

"Okay, okay you win" Cherry replied defeated.

"Good, now come on or do I need to drag you?" Nitros held out his hand mockingly.

"Oh no, I'm totally good." She replied sarcastically, happy that she regained some of her composure. She felt as if she could ever so slightly connect with the alien, since he had a sarcastic and snooty attitude as well.

She began to walk forward, and found her steps were unsure and lead filled. She was afraid she might make a mistake at any moment, and set off some sort of trap. Nitros Oxide tapped his foot impatiently, rolling his eyes at her. His pink egg-shaped companion raised his eyebrow (or what appeared to be an eyebrow). Cherry felt her face burn in embarrassment.

_I know they're aliens and all, but I don't really have a choice in the matter, now do I? _So Cherry decided to buck up and get on with what fate had planned.

She wobbled towards them, still unsure of herself. Once she was close enough to touch them, they turned and she accompanied them down a long hallway. The ship was almost exactly what she imagined an alien ship to look like, well with media's influence. It was tidy, and there were many lights, she felt bad for the person who had to pay the electric bill.

Wait, why would they have to pay an electricity bill? She mentally slapped herself again.

Still the lighting system was intriguing. So were the many rooms they passed, she hadn't yet noticed but there were actually many other workers on the ship aside from the two aliens she was with. These ones were drastically different from them, the workers were very small. Gremlin-like in a way and they were constantly scurrying back and forth without so much as glancing up at her.

So far they had traveled in silence and Cherry found herself pondering the length of the corridor. She hadn't noticed that they had taken many hallways and other corridor sections. She only felt the unbearable silence and curiosity weighing down on her.

"So are all these smaller aliens your minions or slaves?" She tried to ask as silently as possible but she noticed a sudden glare from a passing worker.

The first glance she had received and it had been one of disdain. Good work Cherry, you sure are making friends tonight!

Nitros Oxide however nearly laughed and replied.

"For now they are."

"Oh so you conquered them then? Or are they indentured?" She asked, imagining she could finally understand the two aliens better.

"No, they are working for me out of a small agreement." Nitros didn't want her to know too much but if she kept pushing him...

"Oh…and does this agreement have to do with me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes" it was a short snappy reply.

Cherry noticed the abrupt malice in his voice and she wanted to flinch. Didn't she have a right to know what was going to happen to her? It's not like she could stop it anyway. She decided to change the subject.

"So, what race…er species are you anyway?" It was an innocent question.

"Well I'm actually Gasmoxian, from the planet Gasmoxia, we are a very diverse species and planet." Nitros seemed to suddenly become smug, having a sense of pride about him; his ego must have increased.

The quieter of the two, Nitros's companion, began to speak.

"Well, I'm actually not an alien. I'm a 5th dimensional being, but everyone considers me an alien. Eh…I'm not all that picky." Another unthreatening voice, it was like they never ended.

"Oh, I didn't know there were other dimensions." Now that she thought about it she couldn't see why there wouldn't be another dimension (s), since there were aliens.

"Oh yes there's many, even more than 10 but I haven't visited all of them. Occasionally though, I do have a stroll through the dimensional planes." The egg-shaped being replied.

Cherry was beginning to like him; he was much friendlier than Nitros Oxide. Maybe she could escape any of the horrors ahead if she befriended them. She decided to delve deeper and see how much of a relationship she could build.

Realizing that she hadn't introduced herself yet she decided that she would start now.

"Oh, I nearly forgot but my name is Cherry…er Cherry Nabron." The pink being looked up at her with a light smile tugging at the ends of his mouth.

"I am Dr. N-Trance , master of hypnotism" He said with pride, and just a bit of charm.

She wondered if this "master" was self proclaimed or true.

"What's your first name?" N-trance seemed to think for a minute, wondering if he should respond to her or not.

He didn't want Nitros to be angry and he could already see the green Gasmoxian's eyes glance at him. Oh well one first name couldn't hurt; he imagined he was going to be around this human a lot anyway. It would be better getting acquainted with one another.

"My first name is Nostalgia, it relates to my profession. My father gave it to me."

Cherry thought it odd that his father would name him for a job he hadn't begun yet. She put the thought aside; it was better left for another day.

There really wasn't much to talk about afterwards and Cherry wasn't sure how to approach any subjects. It was like one of those conversations where no one really wants to talk and it becomes an awkward moment.

"Nitros where are we going?" She finally asked, worry in her voice.

"You'll know when we get there." He didn't even look at her.

Cherry felt the disgust rise in her throat like bile. She felt very filthy, profane words forming in her throat. She was getting sick of the "I'm better than you attitude" this Nitros guy was putting off. He might have power now but that didn't give him the right to act like an asshole.

She crossed her arms, unaware of the slight smirk glanced up at her with. From cowardice to cockiness, _she's going to die on the racetrack._ felt his hope flicker for a minute but shook himself out of it. It will be alright, everything will work out.

Cherry was surprised when they finally stopped just outside of a door, the same as the others. She gulped, here came the probing. She had nearly forgotten about it and she felt her legs buckle. Oh no, they were going to dissect her and here she was thinking they were finally being nice and warming up to one another.

_Damn it, _she grimaced.

"Here we are." Nitros announced to no one in particular as he typed in the key code to the door.

"To w-where?" Cherry asked, her voice crackling with

"This is where you'll receive a check up from the physician on board." The door opened and he motioned her inside.

Cherry was yet again frozen, and it took a light shove from to get her moving forward again. Oxide stood in the doorway smiling. Was it just her or did he suddenly look more menacing?

When she got into the room, she noticed it looked just like a doctor's office, but there were a few more things she had never seen before. Such as some strange technological devices and a few fleshy, worm things protruding from the walls. Nitros instructed her to sit on the bed in the middle of the room and to not touch _anything_.

"I'll be going to get the doctor, N-Trance keep the earthling company." Nitros giggled as he left the room.

"I've got a name you kno..ow." She had attempted to reply but he had already left.

"I wouldn't bother with it if I was you earthling, Nitros isn't the type to soften up on you or humans in general. Neither am I really but I'm friends with a human, and so I won't be too harsh." N-Trance said softly, he kind of, ever so slightly felt pity for the girl who kept failing at befriending up his Gasmoxian friend.

It infuriated Cherry that Nitros had to be so racist, if that was the correct word. She wasn't too sure with extra terrestrial beings. Still, if she was going to be around this damned alien he could be semi nice to her.

Then again, why should he be nice to her? When she thought it over, she felt that she was being ridiculous expecting an alien who had kidnapped her to be her friend or acquaintance. Maybe had reasons to hate humans, as cliché as it sounded, humans were rather maniacal as well. People like Arney and Rico are perfect examples of cruel humans. Or maybe Nitros was just an ass who really didn't like other races in general, and why should she even consider thinking about him?

Cherry found herself feeling like a complete dolt.

* * *

><p>N-Trance on the other hand was feeling rather well, but all the while exceedingly nervous. He wasn't sure why, but he had the slightest notion something bad was going to happen. Or was it guilt? Of course not he was a villain, why would he feel guilty over kidnapping some lady from Earth. It wasn't like he hadn't hypnotized another certain female earthling not too long ago, along with her companions.<p>

Ah, Coco Bandicoot, the young blonde kid sister of Crash Bandicoot. The mere thought of them made N-Trance clench a mechanical fist. How they made his stomach churn in disdain. To think that only two years ago, that blasted marsupial had humiliated him. As much pride as he had lost, the worst part of the loss was facing his only human friend Dr. Nefarious Tropy afterwards. He still remembered 's rage and wrath, and he shivered at the memory of the mad gleam in his friend's eye.

He remembered when N-tropy had asked for his help in defeating the Bandicoot. He had thought it odd that his blue companion had been so obsessed with the destruction of the anthromorphic animal. Now N-Trance understood, because he too was now ailed by the same perverse obsession with ending the existence of Crash Bandicoot, an experiment gone wrong, however that was an entirely different story.

After his defeat and N-Tropy's desertion of their friendship, N-trance left to his leisure life. He hadn't immediately returned to the 5th dimension, but rather he explored some of the old galaxies in space he hadn't visited in a very long time. His road trip brought him to the very diverse planet of Gasmoxia, which despite its outside appearance is in fact very pleasant. That is where N-Trance first met up with Nitros Oxide.

He had intended on staying at the planet for a few days, to gamble a bit and visit a few bars. Well, a day after checking into a motel, N-Trance was surprised to walk into some street racing. He wasn't sure if it had been illegal or not, and the race mostly consisted of hovering carts, but there were a few wheeled vehicles. He was tempted to partake in his old pastime, which he never had taken much part in due to his profession.

Racing.

N-trance liked to race, not a lot but occasionally he enjoyed the fast speeds and thrill. So N-trance signed up to join the race, back then he had thought it would have gotten his mind off his previous defeat. So the race started and he had been surprised to win the first round, and the second following. Collecting his money afterwards, he headed back towards the motel only to be stopped by a taller, older Gasmoxian.

The Gasmoxian had introduced himself as Nitros Oxide, fastest racer in the galaxy. They talked, and soon were well acquainted. N-Trance was surprised to know that Nitros too had a similar defeat 3 years prior to his, caused by none other than the orange fur ball. Then all of a sudden Nitros Oxide had a proposition for as well, and had it not been for N-Trance's need for vengeance, he would have declined Oxide's offer and took the nearest taxi back to the 5th dimension.

It obviously did not work that way. For it seemed the past followed him like an old ghost, and he found it impossible to escape it translucent clutches. So in the end he followed along with Nitros Oxide. They found Velo, and well, the rest is history.

And now he was stuck with the burden of chaperoning some damned human. Whom he couldn't help but feel sorry for, she was the only human female he knew and she wasn't a young child like Coco had been. Maybe that was the reason he didn't feel immediate disdain for her, that and she had been rather nice to him. Still he couldn't help but feel aggravation because he had to watch her.

He sighed, it would be alright. Everything will be alright.

At that moment Nitros Oxide came back, a small gremlin like alien with a white overcoat accompanying him.

* * *

><p><em>The doctor, <em>Cherry thought

N-Trance noticed out of the corner of his eye, Cherry was beginning to tremble. He glanced at her warily, and prepared to grab her if she might bolt. He wasn't really worried that she'd escape the ship since they were in deep orbit; rather he worried because she might break something or press the wrong button and cause the ship to explode. It was his luck; that kind of luck seemed to find him a very attractive target.

Nitros Oxide on the other hand was completely oblivious to the dark haired girls squirming. He just wanted to get on with the whole affair and arrive at Velo's Citadel and get his revenge. Okay maybe that was a little too fast, still he did want to set things in motion…er more motion than they were already in. He was a fast guy, and he needed things to move fast. So the sooner the examination was done and she was knocked out, the sooner they would arrive at Velo's.

Cherry took in the features of the squat doctor. He was very goblin like, with big bushy eyebrows. His face was full of smiles, and he seemed rather enthusiastic. His skin was a very blue green color, and he was attired in a white coat that was just a tad bit too long for him. In other words he didn't seem like the anal probing type.

"Greetingz earthling, I am doktor Zaefran this ship's physician, I am vhat you refer to as Velonian, but I imagine you have never heard of zhat." It seemed like he had a somewhat german accent mixed with something….more foreign.

"Uh, yeah I'm Cherry and it's nice to meet you?" She found it more of a question then a introduction of good nature.

"So shall ve get on vith ze procedure?" He made this more of command than a friendly question.

Touché, touché.

Cherry finally let the question that had incubated within her mind, burst from her lips.

"Please don't tell me this is where I get anal probed?" Her voice resembled that of a high pitched Arnold from "The Magic School Bus" series. Not that anyone but her would have known what that was.

The abrupt silence was an intense, horrifying moment as Cherry became the true center of attention in the room. It was finally Nitros Oxide, immediately followed by N-Trance , who obliterated the silence with hearty, excruciating laughter. Cherry frowned and Doktor Zaefran didn't seemed to understand.

"Vait, did this von need the anal probe? You did not notify me Nitros" The little Velonian furrowed his brows at the cackling Nitros Oxide.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, dear I haven't laughed this much in forever! You hairless ape, oh you idiot!" Nitros clutched at his stomach in laugher.

"Ha, ha ha why in the 5th dimension would you ask that?" N-Trance laughed in conjunction with his companion.

"I don't see what's so funny! It's a reasonable question considering you won't tell me why you've kidnapped me!" Cherry snapped.

Nitros gave her a cockeyed look and grinned widely enough to allow his canines to show.

"Really, by now earthling, you should really think better of us! What would make you think we'd want to go anywhere near your rectal area?" Nitros seemed both aggravated and curious? Wait was he serious?

Cherry blushed, and cowered under Nitros's glare. Her spunk seemed to have been swatted away like a puppy who was scolded for relieving itself in the house. She wasn't sure how to approach such a direct question, since it seemed Nitros didn't know much about Earth. Why did he capture her again?

"well…back on Earth…I..people I mean usually thought that all aliens created crop circles, abducted cows, and anal probed their subjects." That in itself had been the most awkward statement she had ever made, and she felt the stupidity like hammer hitting her head with every word.

N-Trance, somewhere behind her face palmed, and in front of her Nitros Oxide had an unreadable expression. Zaefran only seemed to tap his foot impatiently, and check what appeared to be a watch on his wrist every minute or so.

"Earthling that is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard! I'm actually insulted that you humans think in such a crude manner" Nitros announced (as if he was a superior being)

"It does sound a bit ridiculous doesn't it? It kind of makes you sound like some kind of molester or something." The whole anal probe thing did sound both silly and perverse when thought about.

Nitros was about to speak when Zaefran interrupted.

"Ja Zats nice and all, but I have thingz to do and I must hurry vith ze inspection!" He motioned Cherry to lie down.

"Wait…you still won't probe me right?" The question directed towards Nitros rather than the wonderful Doktor.

Nitros rolled his eyes at her and the doktor spoke for him.

"Of course I vill not, now shut ze mouth and take a deep breath." Zaefran hide climbed atop a stool and was using a strange stethoscope device to listen to Cherry's heart.

Afterwards he checked a few more vital things, all the while scribbling on a little digital notepad. Nitros Oxide was rather pleased with her current weight and height, not too skinny, not too fat, not too tall, and not too short. It would make it better for when she raced, she'd be evened out.

"Alright, now ve can begin the physical. I vill appreciate you stripping off your attire and standing up straight." He did not look up from his pad, but motioned her with a three fingered hand to do as instructed.

Cherry did not proceed.

"Wait with them in the room?" She asked in a very dumb but serious voice.

"Ja so?" Zaefran didn't seem to see the problem.

"I'm a female and they are males, well at least I think so…" She glanced at Nitros and glared.

"Yes, we are both male!" she could have swore she heard him mutter the word idiot under his breath.

"Well I'm not going to strip around a two guys that I barely know!" Cherry made a point but sounded like a spoiled 12 year old.

"Listen, earthling we don't find any attraction or pleasure in your filthy ape body, so please let us commence with the physical." Nitros crossed his arms and scowled.

"No way, I am not going to do it unless you two scram!" Now she was playing on rough terrain. Remember Cherry, these are aliens, and they are not to be taken for granted.

"Oh Please as if I could find your scrawny human form in anyway attractive! I'd prefer a overweight wor-" Nitros was cut off by .

"How about we just wait outside Nitros, it won't take long." N-Trance winked at Nitros, knowing full well that by the time the physical was done little Cherry would go beddy-by and only awake when she had arrived at Velo's citadel.

"Alright" Nitros's voice taking on insidious, vile tone.

And so they both exited the room, only stopping to wink before leaving.

Within the next ten minutes Cherry was stripped, examined, and dressed in another attire of clothing. Something that resembled hospital gowns, except they were baggier and frayed at the end of the sleeves and legs. Either way they were relatively comfortable.

"Alright, ve just need to do one more thing before I am done vith you" Zaefran fumbled in his deep coat pocket.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Cherry found that the whole experience seemed like just like a normal doctor's visit give or take a few things, but still pretty normal.

"Zis." He finally pulled a hypodermic needle filled with clear fluid out of his pocket.

"Um…what's that for?" Okay maybe the experience wasn't nearly as normal as she had thought…or maybe it was? Don't you get shots at doctor visits; she didn't quite remember when she had last had one, it had been two years since she had last visited a doctor.

"Its to help you adjust to your "space experience", so just trust me and go along vith it. Only if you hope to survive the habitats you'll be brought into." It had been the first lie Zaefran had told her, he had spoken Nitro's words exactly. It had been better to tell her that instead of telling her the fluid would only put her to sleep.

Cherry reluctantly complied, better safe then sorry.

She held out her arm, and he successfully injected her. It was a mild hurt but Cherry had had worse.

"Zee it vas not that bad?"

"I didn't think it would be." She grinned but was unsure of her words.

"Vell, this might make you a tad sleepy alright?" He used his index finger and thumb to exaggerate the amount.

"Alrighrrrrrrttttt" Cherry was suddenly severely lethargic and her mouth seemed paralyzed.

"Wrrrart arrrrr harp…." She felt incredibly drowsy. This must have been induced sleep.

"Its alright just relax…See its okay." He helped to lay her down in the bed, and she found it more comfortable then before.

"Buurt I dunn" She felt slightly self conscious of her slurring but the sleep was overtaking her.

"Sleep is better, you vill see." He pushed some of the hair out of her face.

Cherry began to drift off, finally succumbing to the drug. The last she saw before her vision faded out was the double image of the doktor smiling down at her.

And then sweet, dark abyssal blackness.

* * *

><p>The doktor switched off the lights and congratulated himself on a job well done. Though it was one of his easier jobs, since he'd been dealing with different species over the years, she wasn't covered in tentacles, retractable spikes, nor acid pits within her skin. He was rather thankful that she wasn't nearly as vicious or wild as some of his subjects. The good Doktor was getting old and fighting the more uncivilized aliens was for the youngsters.<p>

The doktor met Nitros Oxide and outside the door. They both abruptly quit talking and glanced at him warily. Like they were hiding something. That's how it always seemed with these two. They were sneaky, crafty sorts hiding something from him, the crew, and Velo. Zaefran found himself in constant unease around them.

"She is now asleep, and she vill be ready when ve arrive." Zaefran informed them in a satisfied tone.

"Good and you didn't tell her anything right?" Nitros Oxide cocked his head at him.

"Of course not"

"Good, good, then everything is going according to plan." Nitros rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"but Nitros, are you sure she'll be able to race immediately when we reach Velo's place?" N-Trance asked.

"Ah, we'll probably have to give her a tutorial or something; I don't think earthlings are very adept in the way we race. I remember how awkward it was three years ago when I raced Earth, they had barely knew how to use the weapons fitted on their Karts!" Nitros shook his head.

"Alright then, I suppose it will be alright."N-Trance smirked.

"We'll arrive at Velo's within ten hours, common let's go back to the control room." And with that Nitros and left the corridor.

Zaefran shrugged and hurried to his own quarters.

Cherry slept comfortably in the confines of her room.

And the ship cruised through deep space.


	3. Chapter 2: A bunch of Bandicoots

**A/N: Introducing some cannon pairings and some background in the story. This also explains some of the character development I'll be working on.**

**Please enjoy/ or correct me/ critique me and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything aside from some personality traits and plot fillers, and the main plot.**

The sun was setting on N-Sanity beach and the rumble of the waterfall in conjunction with the screeching of seagulls brought the day to a peaceful end. The ocean's waves gently lapped at the beach, and a calm breeze wafted across the island lightly stirring any brush. The sky was a mixture of blue and pink, touched by a white, fluff of clouds.

The young blonde girl sat at the edge of the beach, a whimsical expression masking her face. She wore overalls over a white T-shirt, with pink converse and a matching hot pink laptop close at hand. As overly feminine or "girly girl" as it looked the owner of such attire was hardly your standard "girly girl". She was none other than the heroic Coco Bandicoot the used to be kid sister of Crash Bandicoot.

Well she still was but Coco was not a child anymore, she was- in human years that is- at least 16 years old. She was a young lady now, and she had matured much over the few years her esteemed brother Crash had first fought the dastardly, evil scientist Neo Cortex. Well as evil as he seemed, he could never really play the part….but anyway Coco had learned a lot and not just about being good and evil, but she had become more in tune with herself.

Often she felt as if she knew something nefarious was going to rise up (not Tropy either). It was like a hidden intuition, though it rarely ever surfaced and never more then once. Sometimes she was right, and sometimes she felt slightly paranoid. Lately though life had been easy for the family of anthromorphic bandicoots, which consisted of Crash, Coco, Aku Aku (who wasn't a bandicoot but the spiritual island guardian), and their newest addition Crunch. Aside from their last mission, Neo Cortex hadn't made any attempts to thwart their relaxation or even take over the world.

It seemed so easy….almost too easy.

However Coco felt the strange sense of foreboding while gazing at the ocean. It was like a black, dark mist rising to engulf the last of the sun and sky. There was nothing however to confirm her thoughts, and after all it was just a notion, so she ought to not take it so seriously anyhow.

_But why am I now?_

Coco frowned, and the gentle breeze nipped at her hair ever so lightly. Why did she feel so worried? So upset? Everything was as perfect as it could get right now, and she was terribly nervous. What could happen now besides Cortex making some harebrained plan to destroy them again? She just couldn't understand why or what made her think this wa-

"Hey Coco! Hey what's up…you okay?" A deep gruff but friendly voice called out from behind her.

Coco swung her head around to catch sight of the bandicoot family's newest member. The large, bulky burgundy colored bandicoot headed her way. He was strong, and had a mechanical prosthetic arm. Like Crash he rarely ever wore a shirt and so his well toned chest was visible through his summer coat. Crunch Bandicoot, had been the guinea pig of Neo Cortex and Coco's enemy for awhile. However he had been brainwashed into these things, and proved without a doubt he had had a heart of gold.

"Crunch?" Coco sounded surprised, as if he'd just snapped her out of a trance.

"Hey are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Crunch asked as he raised an eyebrow at her, but still he managed to look concerned.

Eh, Crunch…do you ever get the feeling something big or…terrible is about to happen?" Coco flushed under her fur, hearing herself ask that sounded utterly stupid.

"Well I….erm no, not really since everything has cooled down around here lately. Do you get that feeling?" Crunch cocked his head, after temporarily averting his gaze.

Coco felt her own gaze direct itself downward towards the ground. She felt so embarrassed now, and normally she didn't. She guessed it would be better to lie then to make an even bigger fool of herself.

"Well no…I was just wondering because…um you looked kind of nervous the other day!" Coco occasionally found it very hard to lie especially face to face with somebody; the pressure was just way too much.

"Oh! Well no, I haven't felt weird at all…or nervous…or anything! Just fine!" Crunch nervously scratched the back of his head.

Coco recoiled from his small outburst. Crunch was suddenly acting antsy, and a tad bit nervous. Did her lie strike a nerve or did it surprise him? Why was he acting as if he was hiding something? She furrowed her eyebrows at him for a moment. Maybe he was just worried about his appearance or something.

Or maybe it wasn't such a great idea to lie after all.

"Okay, I was just kind of worried about you that's all!" Coco smiled, attempting to mask small bit of guilt she felt.

"Well…uh I think its getting kind of late, what do you say we…um head back?" Crunch glanced towards the grove where their humble home was located.

"Yeah I guess, Aku Aku and Crash are probably waiting for us." Coco agreed while beginning up the path.

They walked in silence, and Crunch found himself caught in a war of thoughts. He was immersed in his mind whilst staring at the back of the young blonde bandicoot's head.

Coco had truly noticed he was nervous? How had she known? Was he that obvious around her? Did she think he was weird? What did she truly think of him now? Get a hold of yourself Crunch you're acting paranoid! Still this was predicament he had to worry about, because what if Coco truly found out about what he was feeling?

Crunch had been so surprised when she had said that he'd been acting nervous. It was because Crunch had begun to develop these weird feelings awhile back, at least two months ago. He never really felt them until he was around Coco, or when he was talking about something Coco related. He didn't really understand them either, it always felt as if his heart was going to break out of his chest, and he felt waves of heat rise to his face. He imagined he'd look like a cherry if he didn't have fur to cover his skin.

Whenever he looked at her, he felt smothered as if he was holding something back. He wasn't though, what did he have to hold back from her? It was never like this when they first saved him from Neo Cortex; he had felt both guilty and welcome in their presence. Still, he never felt this way around Coco, he'd always felt as if she was his sister or something, and Crash his brother.

His life started really after he had first been evolved by Neo Cortex on the space station. During that time he had undergone surgeries and went through extensive training programs to build up his muscles. Though all of his memories were blurred now, he could still remember bits and fragments of them. However he never did remember how he lost his arm and he couldn't quite recall all of the other anthros that had been on the space station. He did remember how much they resented him though, especially the orange thycaline.

They had all dubbed him Neo Cortex's pet, since he had now become the center of Neo's attention and by far his most astounding experiment. Maybe back then he had felt a little pride in being better than them, being Dr. Cortex's favorite minion. He didn't remember and he didn't care to remember if he did. After his training was done Neo had brainwashed him, and the only part of that he could quite remember was the utter hatred he felt for Crash and Coco. It wasn't his own choice though; the brainwashing device had hacked his own thoughts and feelings and directly connected them with Cortex's. So he was forced comply with everything Neo asked him to.

He had been betrayed then, and he never could quite bring himself to trust people afterwards. When the hypnotic device had finally ceased to hold him anymore, he felt as if he'd come out of some form of hibernation. When he gazed up at Crash, Aku Aku, and Coco, he no longer felt seething hatred…he felt confused. When his gaze had stopped on Cortex he felt a sudden rush of emotion. Human emotion, he felt hurt and his hurt was replaced, masked by anger. He had been betrayed…by the only person he had thought cared.

He had been quiet and reclusive when he had come with them to Island. He had been that way for sometime, even when both the bandicoot siblings had stuck out their hand to accept him. He had shunned them for awhile, studying them from afar and allowing the wounds on his heart to consume him. It was then, one afternoon when that strange witchdoctor Aku Aku had come to him, and said.

"You need not let the past bother you, it might hurt now, but don't shun those who want to help you."

In a way that old mask's words worked, and Crunch had come over to them to talk and play volleyball that afternoon. Since then his wounds began to truly heal, and he began to feel like he was part of a family. He could finally open up, and live. He no longer needed Neo, the other doctors, or the minions. He had the silly, yet intriguing Crash Bandicoot and the smart, but strong Coco Bandicoot. He would be their brawn and he would protect them no matter what.

They hadn't encountered Neo since that time, but they had run into Uka Uka, Nefarious Tropy, and his 5th dimensional partner N-Trance. Crunch during that time had been brainwashed, and had once again been forced to fight Crash. During that time, he had realized his true fear, his real weakness…losing his mind. He was so scared of being forced to hurt the one's he loved. It was his deepest, darkest secret but it was true. He was so scared of hurting his new family, losing them forever. So after he had come out of the hypnotic trance once again with Crash's help, he had vowed never to be hypnotized again.

It had all worked out well, well aside from Crunch developing a hatred of hats and any attire that fits on your head. The bandicoots had lived in peace ever since then. Now though, everything had changed.

Crunch couldn't look Coco in the eye without feeling...awkward or stupid. He tried his best to never stutter when speaking, and to not avert his gaze when looking at her. It just happened though…and it made him angry when he was by himself thinking. It was frustrating to not know why you're feeling strange, it's not like a cold with its physical symptoms. He just couldn't figure out why he felt this way when he was around her.

He needed someone to ask, but whom? Preferably not Crash since that was his sister after all…so that only left him Aku Aku. Yes Aku Aku, Why didn't he think of that before, the old witch-doctor usually knew what was happening. So maybe when he had a chance he would ask him.

"Hey Crunch, watch out!" Coco shouted.

Crunch had only a moment to come out of his thoughts before he felt himself fall into something hard and flat. With a bang, and slowly he slunk to the ground, Crunch found himself staring at the cream color siding of their house. He stared for a time at it in mild surprise, and the he heard a small, light giggle behind him.

"Ow…" Crunch muttered while turned to look at Coco who was the source of the giggling.

" What's so funny?" Crunch frowned while laying his ear back flat on his head.

"You're so silly Crunch, were you not paying attention? I warned you for heaven's sake." Coco put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and put other hand out to help him up.

Crunch took Coco's hand gently, and hoisted himself up.

For a moment they stood there not really paying attention to anything. Crunch had suddenly found himself drawn into those wonderful emerald orbs, he couldn't remain angry at her for his own mistake. Just as long as Crash didn't see, that little orange fur ball would make fun of him all night.

"Um…Crunch my hand?" Coco furrowed her eyebrows at him and gestured at her hand.

Crunch, yet again had abruptly been brought to reality, and realized he hadn't noticed he was still holding her hand. He jumped back a little.

"Oh, Coco I'm sorry I was just thinking and I-I um I was…"He was probably redder than ever, luckily she couldn't see it.

"Oh it's nothing Crunch...no worries you don't have to make up any excuses." Coco replied.

Crunch felt like a total idiot, he felt incomprehensibly stupid. He just made a total ass of himself in front of Coco again! She must think he's weird and a fool by now. He just sat there holding her hand not even thinking! How could he be so du-

There was a sudden movement behind Coco; it looked like an orange blur. Something like an orange ball of fur? Wait that meant…_he_ had seen Crunch holding Coco's hand. Crunch mentally gasped in horror.

If Crash had seen that then he-

"No…" he mouthed.

"What? Crunch what is it?" Coco motioned to him.

"Come on out ya little orange spaz!" Crunch yelled shaking his arm in the air.

'Oh it must be Crash, I bet he saw Crunch smack into the wall' Coco snickered to herself knowing how much Crash loved to tease Crunch.

"I know you're there Crash, get your butt out here and face me like a real man!" Crunch taunted.

Slowly but surely the smaller, wilder looking bandicoot made his way out from behind the bushes. He had a wicked grin on his face, and his ears were perked up. His fur poked up in odd places made him look wacky, and his strut made him look incredibly spunky.

He stuck his tongue out at Crunch, and held up a loser sign with his finger and thumb. Crunch rolled his eyes, and masked his worry with a cocky grin.

"Oh I bet you think you're really clever? Well you won't be so cocky feeling when I wash your underwear in moldy Wumpa fruit juice!" Crash didn't seem nearly as affected by the threat as he'd hoped.

Instead the silent bandicoot, took something out of his pocket. It was a small, black, square object. Crunch looked at in confusion, and Crash aimed at him. He pressed a button on it, and there was a small click. Suddenly Crunch realized what the contraption he had was.

"Crash you little monster that's a camera!" It was a no flash, and what if he captured the photo of him and Coco holding hands!

What if Coco saw! What if that little rat used it as black mail?

_What if he also has figured how he feels?_

"Looks like he got you Crunch!" Coco laughed at her brother's joke.

"You little squirrelly animal give me that!" Crunch began to come after him.

Crash darted away. Crunch chased after him, dodging bushes, and trees. Around the house and through the garden they went. Crash was too swift though and saw through Crunch's every move.

"Crash…get…your…butt…over…here…now!" Crunch huffed, his gaze following the frisky bandicoot.

It was so hard to imagine him as a hero. He was such a lanky squirt, short and wiry. His fur was constantly a mess, and what hairdo he did have looked just as bad. It poked up everywhere and made him look like more of a buffoon than anything. His cutoff jeans and way-too-large sneakers were even more ridiculous on him. Crash's eyes were constantly large, and his expression always made you wonder just what he was thinking.

"How did you ever manage to defeat Cortex?" Crunch mumbled whilst shaking his head.

Crash stuck out his tongue, and dashed off into the brush. Crunch found himself just about to give up the fight for the camera. Just one more chase and he was done for, stamina wise that is.

With a lurch Crunch hefted himself after Crash once more, just before Crash had completed his travel around the bush, he stopped abruptly. Crunch managed to skid forward and swipe the camera from Crash's hand.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Crunch shouted triumphantly, but deep inside he was shaking with relief.

It was one of those moments referred to as "That was a close one"

Crunch turned back to Crash, any anger or minor annoyance had dissipated. He noticed the bandicoot was staring intently at something behind the brush.

"Hey little buddy you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice, while putting a hand on Crash's shoulder and leaning his head over to look.

The curiosity immediately vanished, and Crunch looked on frowning.

"Oh its you…"

'You' was actually the friendly but not too bright bandicoot Fake Crash. He could have nearly been Crash's copy if it hadn't been for various differences. Such as his obviously large set of buck teeth, and black mass of bushy eyebrows. His fur was also just tad bit darker than Crash's but hardly noticeable.

He could also do something Crash could not, talk.

Though his vocabulary was limited, due to the fact that Fake Crash was more than your average 'Goof". He was just dumb, nothing to it but that. He had no real common sense, nor book smarts. If Crunch had ever had to compare him with anyone it would have been Forest Gump. Mind you he had good intentions and a nice personality but he continuously got himself into trouble. He was the "Ed" of the bandicoots. It couldn't be helped he had just been created that way.

Well by whoever _had_ created him. Crash and Coco had known him longer than anyone else, Crash especially, but even he didn't know where Fake Crash had come from. The only obvious answer was that he had originated somewhere between Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio. As shady as his backgrounds were it didn't matter what created him the bandicoot family accepted him anyway.

Crunch had asked once why Fake Crash didn't live with them, and Coco told him that Fake Crash had not wanted to. He came and went as he pleased, she had told him he always had a place to stay if need be but he didn't ever prefer to stay with them. He must have had his own home or place on the archipelago somewhere. They never asked him because even though he could speak he didn't like to.

Crunch remembered it was him that he had been brainwashed by N-Trance with. Coco, himself, and Fake Crash, who had been mistaken as Crash. Even after the fight Crash never harbored any animosity towards Fake Crash, they still had the same relationship as before. Crash seemed to understand him pretty well actually; it was like some kind of 6th sense or something. Even though Crash was incapable of speech he found himself able to communicate with Fake Crash better than anyone else in the bandicoot family. He also had the patience to do so.

It was funny and intriguing because Crash seemed to communicate with a lot of things better than the other bandicoots. His muteness seemed to give him something that normal people or anthros rather didn't have. Crunch had witnessed it several times, like the time Crash had to talk with a frog to see if Cortex's pollution was affecting any of the wildlife. He sat there almost all day staring at it and coaxing it to talk? If talk was the word for it.

Well what mattered was that Crash could see more in something than any of them. He could look at a rock for hours and find a clue. It made Crunch feel really stupid sometimes; it made him ask himself why he couldn't have found that minute sign or object. Why he couldn't be the man Crash was….sometimes.

"Hey FC what's up?" Crash went along with his nickname since 'Fake Crash' seemed a little harsh. Kind of like he was a failed experiment which he no doubt was. It wasn't that he seemed offended by the name but it was just felt better to avoid the memories of any harsh past he had had.

Fake Crash stared up at him, his goofy grin spread ear to ear. His expression was a happy neutral one.

"Oh Nuttin much Crunch, I-I jus wanted ta stopa in and getta some dinner." Of _course _he wanted to stop in for dinner that was one of the main reasons he ever visited them.

"Alright I'm sure we have plenty" Crunch mumbled.

"Crunch! Who's that?" Coco called out walking over to the trio of bandicoots.

It was like in slow motion watching her shout, and those wonderful lively green eyes shining, all the while hugging her laptop to her. Crunch felt his ears involuntarily flatten back on his head.

_What was this?_

"Hay Cocoo! Hows ya doin?" Fake Crash used his odd way of pronouncing Coco to sound like 'Cuckoo'.

"Oh nothing much, we were just about to go in for dinner, and then Crash and Crunch started fighting over that camera." She motioned towards the small object in Crunch's hand.

Fake Crash stared at it for a moment, and comically lifted a finger to his chin, as if he were truly pondering over the whole situation. Then again maybe he really was.

"Whatsa a camera?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Erm…its something that takes a picture of you, kind of like a reflection!" Coco nearly forgot he wasn't as "smart" as they were. She had a tendency to do that sort of thing, and it left a terrible guilt trip afterwards. Why on earth would he know what a camera was?

"Oh…kinda like drawin. Crash, Crunch you guys can draw without fightin!" Fake Crash laughed at them.

Coco nearly face-palmed, but instead decided to drop the whole subject before it got too far.

"Well FC, we were just about to go inside and eat, care to join us?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Er Yeah, sure! Cocoo I always did like yer cook'n and all!" Fake Crash repeated the same line he had since they first met. It usually consisted of him complimenting Coco's ability to cook, as if they had only seen each other a few times before.

"Crash, Crunch lets head inside then?" Coco turned to them.

Crash nodded briskly, and Crunch replied with a "Yeah"

Coco turned towards the house and opened the door. She walked inside, Fake Crash close on her tail, and Crunch behind him.

Crunch clenched the camera tighter in his grasp then before. So tight that it felt as if might snap, crush into pieces. He thought of what Coco had said, about the picture and reflection thing. Maybe he shouldn't destroy it…maybe it could…

_Like a reflection_

Could it reflect his feelings? Maybe if he just looked at the pictures then he could realize what was happening within him. Why he was feeling this way, or maybe he could just look at a moment he'd never see again.

He didn't know yet, but inside his heart he felt that he should keep it for now.

Crash had noticed Crunch clench the camera in his hand. It had surprised him, and he noticed Crunch's stare. It looks almost as if he was hurt. Not physically but deep inside himself.

Crash already knew why though, he had guessed it a long time ago and he had been right. Crunch had feelings for his sister; Crash knew that it had been just that with him and Tawna. He had acted all nervous and jittery around her just as Crunch did around Coco. The only difference was, was that Crash immediately knew how he felt.

But Crunch, he can't explain why he feels the way he does, because he doesn't realize how he feels. He doesn't know what those feelings are.

So Crunch does hurt inside, because he's at war with himself. He has been for awhile now, but this time it's different. Because this time he really doesn't know how to solve it, it wasn't like all the times Crash saved him. He has to figure his own path out.

Crash had figured it out, and he worried about Crunch. His big pal, he seemed so big and tough on the outside and mind you he was, but inside he was sad, and defenseless. He'd suffered more emotional trauma than anyone Crash had ever met, and yet he could clearly hide it so well.

That was why Crash had taken the picture and then let Crunch have it. Yes he did let Crunch have it. He wanted to help Crunch realize how he felt in any possible way he could. He couldn't speak, so he'd leave signs and clues as to help Crunch figure out along the way. Even if it hurt him in the end…

_Even if it hurt him the end…_

If Crunch did realize how he felt, and Coco felt the same, then they would leave Crash to start a family of their own. He'd have no one left, and Crash hated to be alone. He hated it more than anyone ever knew. That was why he had loved Tawna so much, because when Cortex started out it was just him and her together.

Well there was Ripper Roo, but he wasn't much company due to his insanity. Crash pitied him, but in a way felt relieved that he hadn't gone totally insane like him when had been brought into the Cortex Vortex. He pitied all the minions that had been created after him, all the ones who pledged their allegiance to Cortex. He almost wished more had been like Crunch and had come to live with them.

It had only been him and Tawna though, even when they were locked in the cells after being evolved. Weeks had passed, and he had still been able to talk. Only him and her, him and her, he hadn't even met Coco yet as she had still been un-evolved. He couldn't even remember her back before being subject to the Evolvo Ray. None of them could remember their lives prior to that; they only had known they were uncivilized animals. Now considered mutant freaks, with forced human emotions.

That was the worst part, having to care about things. About the things you were close to leaving you, and discovering all of these emotions that before were completely foreign. It was like being hit with a hammer, or being born again.

Love, hate, rage, lonliness…None of them should have ever felt that, and yet due to some freakish science experiment they had.

Had it been a bad or good thing that they had ever been evolved? Crash couldn't answer that; he could only list the advantages and disadvantages of it. Still the answer most likely was no, they should not ever have been created.

He had fallen in love with Tawna, only a month after being evolved. He could never find the right words to express how he felt though, and it had been that fateful day when he had nearly been able to that Cortex had drug him off to the Cortex Vortex. God, he still remembered how awful it had been, how he had felt afterwards with all the tears in his eyes.

The androids had drug him down the hallway just before he had told her.

Three simple words.

"I love you"

He shouted them over and over whilst being drug away.

"I love you"

He struggled more.

"I love you!"

"I Love You!"

He yelled as loud as possible, straining his voice.

" I LOVE YOU!"

"!"

_Please hear me, please hear me, please hear me…_

But she couldn't hear. Over the screeching of animals, and the warped cries of the anthros.

Maybe if the androids had been human orderlies then they would have let him tell her. They weren't though, they had just been under the control of Neo Cortex, and they were following orders.

Maybe it had been better that she hadn't heard him, so she didn't have to feel what he felt. She didn't have to feel as lonely as he did.

It was as if a mirror had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He watched her fade away and sink into the ocean.

…..

He had repeated those words over and over, but no sound had come out. His warped mind didn't allow him to say it…that was worst part. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. All he had wanted was to tell her how he felt, and then he could have even died and been happy.

The days passed and he had met Coco, along with a few other anthros. Coco had been so familiar that they had instantly bonded; maybe it had been a scent or certain telepathic bond that let them both know without words they were siblings. Crash was slowly getting over loosing his voice, though the pain would never quite go away, he felt not trapped up as before.

Then he and Coco escaped, but Tawna remained in his heart. So he went back, he fought in hopes to regain her love again. To prove and show how he felt towards her. To finally be able to say "I love you".

And he did save her, it might have taken awhile but he did finally save her! He had even gotten something close to revenge on Neo Cortex, but he had never been one to take revenge out on other people.

He was finally going to be able to tell her…and a week later she left him.

She was in love with someone else, and that someone was the Potoroo he had fought.

Pinstripe Potoroo, she had fallen in love with him. One of the people Crash had tried to save her from. She was gone from him.

Gone.

Gone.

Pinstripe turned to him in the end and said.

"I guess she was more interested in a man who could actually express his feelings, sorry champ but you could've cared more."

And he patted him on the head and they left in a sports car, to somewhere distant on the archipelago.

Yes, he should have cared more; he should have escaped with her in the first place. It didn't matter as long as she was happy. That was all that ever mattered, was her happiness.

Crash's whole world had shook, and shivered. He was alone again? No he still had Coco, and Aku Aku! He wasn't alone but he felt it. He felt that way ever since, and maybe that was the reason he had always felt so close to Coco, and Crunch, Polar and Pura.

They were the only things he had left. He had never gotten to tell Tawna what he truly felt inside, and that's why….

Even though it might hurt him, even though he might be all alone, he had to help Crunch. He couldn't let Crunch suffer the same fate as he did. He loved Crunch as family, and what made his family happy made him happy.

_Even if he was all alone in the end…_

At least Crunch and Coco would be happy. Hey, he'd still have Polar, Pura, and Aku Aku to.

He knew it was better to put the people you love before yourself, even if they weren't always grateful for it.

'So if I can I'll help Crunch in any way possible!' Crashed thought and smiled to himself.

"Crash! Crash are you coming in or not?" Coco's voice snapped him away from his thoughts.

Crash looked around himself surprised, and noticed he sat at the door thinking while everyone else had gone inside. He clapped a hand to the side of his head.

"Crash, are you coming or not!" Coco appeared in the doorway with her white and pink apron on.

Crash smiled, and gave her a thumb up, following her inside.

* * *

><p>Over the time span of thirty minutes dinner had been served, and the bandicoot family sat together. Laughing and chatting, as they usually did.<p>

Crunch was talking with Coco. He didn't feel so nervous now that he was surrounded by the others. He felt like a brother again, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"So what did you do to the armadillo then Crunch?" Coco asked, referring to story Crunch had just shared about an armadillo that he'd met out in the forest.

"Well I was fixing to throw that little ball of fury as far away as I could, it made me really mad when he bit me, but I…" Crunch thought for a moment, about his experience.

He had sat the armadillo down, and coaxed it out of its ball. He had told it that it was getting off easy, and to never bite him again, and then he had left.

He'd given it a second chance, just like the bandicoots had given him.

Yeah, a second chance.

"I…I gave it a second chance, and let it go." He smiled folding his arms together.

"I'm glad you did, I didn't think you had the heart to hurt something that small." Coco smiled downwardly whilst poking at her food.

"Uh..yeah? You think?" Crunch looked surprised for a moment at her.

"Yes, I do" She smirked.

Well, yeah I guess you're right! I always pick on someone my own size!" he scratched the back of his head, masking himself with mock nobleness, but underneath his fur he was blushing furiously.

Then he felt a nudge on his leg. He looked down and saw both Polar and Pura looking at him expectantly.

"Oh no you don't you little beggars! You've already been fed today." Crunch addressed the small white Polar bear cub, and the too cute tiger cub.

However in the end those puppy dog looks won and Crunch gave in.

"Okay, Okay here you go." Crunch spooned some of his food off of the plate.

"Haha, Crunch they got you again!" Coco laughed.

"Nah, I was just being nice that's all!" He lying through his teeth, but oh well why not?

"Yeah right." She gave him a light shove.

"Hey what was that for!" He turned back with an aggravated look.

So the argument began…

Crash looked at them with a somber expression. He almost wished he could join in the fun of actually conversing and speaking real words with them. However it was more than that as to why he was upset. Little did they know it, but Crunch and Coco were growing closer together, and one day they'd realize what they actually meant to one another.

Crash sort of prayed that that day was far from now, but eventually he knew it would come. Right now though, he just had to enjoy every moment he had until then.

"Crash is somfin wrong? Ya look sad." Fake Crash called out to him.

Crash smiled back and shook his head.

Nothing was really wrong….was it?

"Hey Crash have you seen Aku Aku today? I need to ask him something about some herbs I found that seem like they'd make great tea." Coco looked at her brother expectantly.

Crash shook his head; come to think of it he hadn't seen the old witch doctor all day long.

"Hmm I wonder where he could have gone?" Coco pondered aloud.

"Yeah I hope he comes back soon…" Crunch mumbled aloud.

"Why's that Crunch?" Coco raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, because I wanna try out that herbal tea to! Um..Maybe it can help me build up muscle." He hadn't meant to say that aloud at all, he really wanted to see Aku Aku so he could talk to him about his problem.

"Oh, yeah I bet and sense when have you wanted to try tea?" Coco crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well…I just wanted to…because it sounds healthy and you know I'm on a healthy diet." Crunch replied.

"Uh huh….We'll see." Coco sounded skeptical.

"What you don't believe me!" Crunch accused.

"Jeez Crunch don't get so offended!" Coco laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah Crunch don get soo offended!" Fake Crash repeated Coco.

Even Crash nodded in reply.

"I-I wasn't!" Crunch said with a defensive tone.

"Okay maybe a little…" He measured out with his fingers.

Then he burst out in laughter accompanied by Coco and Fake Crash's. Crash stared on and smiled to himself.

At least they were a happy family.

And that was how the night ended, with a happy, laughing group of anthromorphic bandicoots, who weren't that much different from any other family.

**A/N:**

**Well I was going to add onto it but I decided this was enough for one story. The next one will have it from the Cortex gang's point of view.**

**Sorry if they are too OOC, please tell me if they are. I just want to develop their characters into something emotional but still containing a lot of humor, and plot.**

**Crash does blame himself for losing Tawna even though it's not really his fault. He's giving and giving, but blames himself for losing things.**

**Anyway, here it is overdue.**


End file.
